Malignos Encantos
by yin17
Summary: Un Deber que cumplir, un amor no correspondido, una guerra que ganar... Katara debe decidir si cumplir su tarea espiritual recién descubierta o al fin decidir si ser feliz con el hombre al que ama. Mientras Toph tendrá que hacer frente a sus sentimientos.


**Hola chicos y ya con algunos años desaparecida de Fan fiction, he vuelto con este fanfic de avatar, espero que les guste y por favor reviews para saber si les va gustando… Bueno sin más demora ¡Comenzamos!**

**/Avatar no me pertenece, los personajes y serie son de nickelodeon y sus creadores/**

**Capítulo 1: La bandida del beso**

Retírate, debes hacerlo… no importa cuanto lo desee tu corazón... No debes…

- ¡Te dije que estaba confundida! … será mejor que vaya adentro

Camine lo más que pude, debía alejarme de… el…

Katara salió corriendo del balcón del teatro, solo para romperle el corazón a Aang, el chico que ya 11 meses atrás, había liberado del iceberg. Sentía su corazón palpitar a toda fuerza, no sabía cómo, pero había logrado mentirle a Aang, decirle que no… corrió tan fuerte hasta que chocó con Zuko. – ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?- no, no es nada- y sonrojada… que curioso que estés así después de venir de hablar con Aang. Desde la otra esquina Aang se reincorporo a sus amigos, -Mi hermana y Zuko se llevan mucho desde la semana que se fueron no Aang?- Sí me temo que sí, -Será cuestión de tiempo a que sea la próxima señora del fue... – ¿cómo es que dices algo así? Eso nunca va a pasar. Aang entra rápidamente a tomar su asiento, - y ¿Qué fue lo que dije Suki? – Déjalo pies ligeros y su pubertad –En teoría tienen la misma edad- No capitán boomerang el tiene 112 y yo 12- Ah entonces no es pubertad es vejez., Jajaja... Suki hace una mueca y entran a la obra de nuevo.

/ Cueva oscura/

- ¿Dónde estoy? No veo nada… - Debes cumpliiiiiir….

– Monje Gyatso? ¿Es usted? ….Katara no debes volver a fallar…. No, no nooooooo

- ¡Katara despierta! Estas gritando como loca

- ¿Qué... Sokka? – Solo fue una pesadilla, ahora has el desayuno... ¡muero de hambre!–Bien ya voy... (Debo calmarme… como Sokka dijo fue solo una pesadilla) (Toca la puerta) Aang es hora del desayuno…

- Hoy no comeré aquí, gracias – ¿Ha donde iras? – Por ahí (Aang sale de su habitación, y de la casa del señor del fuego) – Bien lo conseguiste Katara… Aang te odia… como debía ser. – Princesita ¿te pasa algo? – ¿Que a mí? Nada solo pensaba (se va) – Mmm eso no me gusta.

/ Calle de la nación del fuego/

Aang camina sin rumbo por la cuidad, la cual aún le parece muy extraña… pero en cierto modo fascinante –Por qué me habrá rechazado… no lo entiendo… ¿que hice mal? Todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos ¿los habré mal entendido? La cueva, el baile, la invasión… ahora entiendo por qué ella no quiso hablar conmigo, eres un idiota Aang no te quiere… y nunca lo harás... solo eres un niño para ella y Zuko… haaa porque es tan sexi…. Según las chicas…

- Atrápenla inmediatamente! – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Policías de la nación del fuego? Aang observa un grupo de chicos que persiguen a una chica.

- Atrapenlaaaa! Ella las derribó todas mis coleeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Ya ni en la nación del fuego.

- Hay caballeros, pero que sensibles son, por que no mejor se relajan un poco...

- Es la última que nos haces otra vez bandida del beso, es tu fin

- ¿bandida del beso? Será mejor que me vaya antes de que me involucren…

- Hay capitán Kong (se le acerca) ¿realmente no me va a perdonar?

- Bueen. Yoooo… no caeré en tus trampas de nuevo, asaltaste a ese hombre y no eres de esta nación arréstenlas! Y al de las coles también – Noooo mis coleeees nooooo

- Bien chico como ustedes quieran.

La chica comenzó a correr rápidamente y en medio de ello Aang terminó dentro de la persecución, Aang sintió una fuerte necesidad de ayudarla... Había algo en esa chica…. Serían sus hermosos ojos verdes… o sus labios… aun no lo sabía bien, pero la chica había sacado el dolor por Katara del joven avatar por unos segundos

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente? – Escapar que no ves… ¿por cierto quién eres?- No lo se termine en la persecución sin saber, ¿porque te siguen?

- Por qué estafe a ese hombre… Había alguien más que lo necesitaba... ojos grises ¿podrías ayudarme? – Bueno ehmm. Sii, solo porque es para una buena causa., pero tú adelántate. Aang se detuvo inhaló con fuerza y creó una gran nube de polvo, dejando sin visión a los policías de la nación del fuego. Rápidamente la chica y Aang se alcanzaron en un callejón aledaño.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Fue grandioso, eres un maestro tierra igual que yo

- ¿Entonces por qué no te defendiste? – No valían la pena... por cierto me llamo Jojo ¿y tu guapo?

- Me llamo… Aang... y ¿que fue todo eso?- Verás esta es la parte baja de la nación del fuego, es donde están todas las viudas de los soldados de esta nación, e incluso algunas del reino tierra que escaparon de ahí, si yo no las ayudo… ¿quién lo hará?

- Ya entiendo, robas a los ricos y se los das a las viudas eso es genial, ya tuve un amigo así, solo que se corrompió.

- Es difícil tener tanto poder, y dime ¿qué hace el avatar en un lugar como este?

- Solo caminaba… - Noto algo de tristeza en tus bellos ojos... ¿tu novia acaso? – Yo no tengo…

- Entonces estoy de suerte entonces, ¿quisieras ayudarme en algo más? – Claro

Sin darse cuenta Aang pasó toda la tarde ayudando a Jojo a conseguir dinero, hasta que se hizo de noche, entonces el decidió volver con sus amigos. Al llegar Katara lo esperaba

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este rato? Estaba preocupada, ¿estás bien? – sí, no te preocupes, estaba en lo mío. (Aang se va y deja atrás a Katara) Desde lejos Toph escucha la situación y va a buscar a Sokka. – tenemos que hablar- Que pasa Toph? Te oyes sería. – es sobre Aang y Katara….

/ Habitación de Katara/

- Donde habrá estado, y ¿por qué me trató así?

- Debes averiguarlo, le dijo una voz masculina… es tu deber

- Si lo sé... se escuchaba tan diferente... tan indiferente….

Katara rápidamente notó algo diferente en Aang, ella y ni siquiera el mismo Aang sospechaban a quien acaban de conocer….

**Bueno chicos espero que les vaya gustando como va este asunto… el próximo capítulo será subido cuando llegue a 10 reviews. Así que deja el tuyo (Obvio de 10 personas diferentes)**


End file.
